Eclipse
Eclipse 'is an abstract entity that was formed from the conscious of a fallen warrior-diety, and a being known only as the First Evil. He is both Hate and Destruction Incarnate, playing a satanic role in the minds of mortals, and causing them to give into their hatreds. He is not known among many mortal species, but he is omnipresent, speaking into the minds of those at their weakest... After having been devoured by Nova during "Monsters", Eclipse is destined to return to the Multiverse in the future, though his time as a part of the crazed goddess of magic will have changed him in a way that is to be revealed. Backstory Beginning According to Eclipse's previous host (Genesis) in The Gate of Genesis: ''"Long ago, after the very birth of one universe in particular there were two tribes; two different races of people; They came to be known as the Tribe of Light and the Tribe of Dark, on account of their wings and the color of their skin. "At first, the Tribes accepted one another. As time passed, they grew to hate each other. From this hate was born The First Evil, the third of the First Deities. The influence of the First Evil over the world soon overshadowed that of his two bretheren; The FIrst Moral and The First Neutral. War broke out. "To stop this war, I, alongside a few of my own people sought to stop the First Evil, the true cause of the conflict. A weapon was forged for us- the Staff of Light- and we set off to seal away that hateful demon. "And so we battled. The powers of the Staff of Light were amplified by the companionship that kept me and my comerades together, and we drove The First Evil from our world. Yet despite my power and my love for my friends, the First Evil seemed particularly interested in my capabilities... perhaps, now that I think about it... it was because I had the most to lose. "Victory was ours, but the First Evil had already won. The seeds of discord were sown among my people, and the seed of doubt planted in my heart of hearts. An unstable peace was established soon after, but soon after, people from the other tribe came one day and laid waste to my village. "There is perhaps nothing more unsettling than watching your friends and family slaughtered before your very eyes, and knowing that you are powerless to save everyone. My brothers and sisters, my best friends, and even the one I loved, all died that night. Rage overtook me as I returned the favor to the other village. The Staff of Light, in my hands, became tainted with darkness as I slaughtered the other village responsible for tearing away from me everything I loved. That was when... I fell under the power of the First Evil. My body became his vessel, and he gained a form capable of physical presence in all of reality. Together, we became Eclipse. "Now, here in my own heart of hearts, eclipsed in the darkness of the First Evil, I have had nearly an eternity to face what I had done, and wishing whole-heartedly that I could take everything back... wishing that I could simply die and end everything... and once you all return to reality, I will fade, as you have dispelled the darkness overshadowing my heart." Presence in canon Eclipse was known to have been defeated once by the Staff of Light, before his appearance in the event known as The Last Eclipse (An unfinished Book I event, unable to be brought over to this wiki in it's current state). Eclipse would make three more notable appearances. In Warcry, he reintroduced himself as a proponent of destruction and chaos. In The Gate of Genesis, Eclipse managed to use the power of billions of souls contained within Arbiter to merge himself with The Divine Trinity, but was defeated. In Monsters, he was "devoured" by Nova, and assimilated into the goddess of magic. Personality/Appearance Eclipse's personality is always one in which he champions hatred and destruction. At times, he can be near emotionless, at other times, he can be somewhat manic. With his power, Eclipse is also quite arrogant, and his arrogance is seen in his tendency to talk a lot and often down to others, even to others on the same power tier as he is. Eclipse dons a cloak that is split into two halves of white and black down the middle. The interior of the cloak is akin to the fabric of space itself. Underneath his hood, Eclipse's face seems to consist of only a mask, also split down the middle into two respective halves of white and black. His eyes glow white and black as well. Powers/Abilities *'''Immortal (Eclipse cannot truly die.) *'Omnipotence' (Eclipse knows countless secrets of the universe.) *'Omnipresence' (Eclipse's presence transcends across countless dimensions.) *'Emotional Manipulation' (Eclipse can manipulate the minds of both mortals and immortals, breaking many of their souls and causing them to give in to their hatreds.) *'Dimensional Manipulation' (Eclipse can create, destroy, manipulate, and enter alternate dimensions.) *'Energy Manipulation' (Eclipse can manipulate all forms of energy) *'Needle-Swarm' (Eclipse's preferred attack is a barrage of countless needles, which swarm their victim like a swarm of insects. Each needle causes great pain, without actually mutiliating the victim.) *'Possessor' (Eclispe can control the minds of life-forms, unless the life-form in question is capable of shielding their mind.) *'Illusion '(Eclipse can create realistic Illusions, turning fantasy into reality) *'Imbalance' (Eclipse has mastered a corrupted form of the Balance, known as Imbalance.) *'Split Soul' (Eclipse is capable of delving into both the powers of light and dark.) *'Lawless '(Unlike many other cosmic and celestial beings, Eclipse is not bound by ancient laws) *'True-Form '(At times, Eclipse can assume his true form as the First Evil. Without a physical form to limit him, Eclipse's power becomes many times more potent. Along with his form change, his personality becomes darker, more sadistic, and arguably more "evil" as he leaves behind his physical form.) Category:Character Category:Evil-Aligned Characters Category:Abstract Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Deathwalker 13000 Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Co-Owned Characters